A new
by assaymon
Summary: For the Heck family, the arrival of a French going all upset. (I'm french and I try to write in English with my very low level! Be kind and please help me to improve this story close to my heart! PLEASE :)) I am very happy to work together with someone! Send me a message if you're interested!
1. Chapter 1

- Axel ! Sue ! Brick ! Stand up ! The bus will leave without you and I can't drop you at school ! Please stand up ! Frankie cried opening the bedrooms doors.

The children still asleep and they dressed quickly.

_ Mom, I need a Scotch tape for tomorrow ! Brick exclaims.

_ What ? A roll of tape ? For Tomorrow ? Why ? Request Frankie while putting the lunch in the bags.

_ Because I have to make a statue of Ambraham Lincoln in a Scotch tape !

_ Oh no ! This time, I'll help you not ! SORRY.

_ But mom ! It's for tomorrow !

_ It's not my problem Brick, it's your school work. So I'll taking the tape, but that's it !

Brick took this bag and breathed. It's back to school and in Heck's house it's the same ritual. But, this year, after the Christmas Holidays many things will change !

_ Okey, everybody ready ? Frankie said.

_ No mom, no ! I have forgot my colored pencils ! Sue answered.

_ Sue ! Hurry up ! Go !

Brick and Axel looked their mother with an edgy air.

_ If I arrived late it's the fault of Sue !

_ Axel !

_ Yes, yes, yes ! The fault of Sue !

The girl came back with her precious colored pencils.

_ I'm here ! I'm so sorry ! Sue said.

_ It doesn't matter but the bus... The bus will leave ! Please Hurry up !

The their children passed the door and climbed in the bus. Relieved to be on time, the children settled. Frankie prepared and went to work. In the bus, Axel joined his friend and, Sue et Brick sat together.

_ Axel, how are you ? Darrin said.

_ Oh I'm fine, but I feel that this day will be rotten ! We have a history test this afternoon and I not revised ! As usual. And I can't go at the Sean party because my mother don't want !

_ Serious ? You can't... Oh... Well, dude, I know how to cheer !

_ Oh no, you don't know !

_ Listen me please !

_ Why ?

_ Because ! In the school...

_ AXEL I forget my coat in the house ! Sue explains.

_ Sue, too bad for you ! Leave me alone with Darrin okay ?

_ Okay...

Axel turned his face to his friend and, Darrin resumed.

_ So, probably that there is a new one !

_ And ?

_ And... It's maybe a girl, in our class !

_ Yes, but, remember you, I have a girlfriend !

_ It's a french ! And, it's not for you, but for me... Or Sean if she is ugly !

_ Oh great ! Axel sighed.

Axel's friend smiled and probably imagined the head of the new. But, the eldest Heck did not care of girl. No, only Cassidy, his ex girlfriend and new girlfriend was important today. It was only three days they were remi together.

In the school.

_ Axel, Darrin ! So, this holidays ? Okay ?

_ Yes, and you Sean ? Axel asked.

_ It was G-R-E-A-T ! But, you heard the latest ? A french girl in our school !

_ Yes ! It's real so ? There is indeed a girl in our class ! Darrin wondered.

_ Who says that ? Axel quiered.

_ Kevin, this is Kevin who has heard of Michael who was discussing with Kelly who thought he heard a supervisor say.

_ So, it's not realy !

_ Why you says that Axel ?

Suddenly Cassidy came all happy and she kissed Axel before the jealous eyes of his friends.

_ Darrin, Sean ! How are you ?

_ Fine, fine... Thank's. the two young men replied .

_ Super !

The Axel's girfriend interested in her boyfriend and she forgot the other two.

_ I love you ! We meet to eat ?

_ Oh yes, of course !

_ Super, I love you Axel.

_ Me too Cassidy.

Sean and Darrin looked Axel while his girlfriend went to join her friends. They knew for him and Cassidy, and they were happy for him. And hoped it would work better this time !

_ We go to class? Axel asked.

_ Yes ! And I'm sure. There is a new girl friend, in our class ! Darrin added.

_ And she's for me !

_ No, FOR ME.

_ Stop dude ! Imagine, she's not beautiful or if it does not exist?_

_ In this case it is for him ! They asked together.


	2. Healt ? Essential !

The first school subject was: Health and Axl hated it ! What better way to start the day? The eldest Heck blew and put her head on the table.

Firstly his car hab broken down, and now... Health ! Sean and Darrin were happy and hoped that there was indeed a new ! But, Axl knew that it was wrong... Because there would be not something interesting in this school ! And, there has never been something interesting in this school ! It was imp...

_ Good morning, today, it's a particular day ! We welcome a girl from French ! And... Here Jenny.

''WHAT ?'' was the thought of Axl. Sean and Darrin watched their friend who do not believe.

They exchanged a smile. All of a sudden a girl came into the room. All the boys had his mouth open. Timidly , the blonde girl walked up to the professor.

_ Hello. I'm Jenny...

Axl could not believe that she... She is absolutely beautiful ! It was IMPOSSIBLE ! No, he was spirited dream.

The teacher spoke once again:

_ So, you can sit...

The professor looked the class and she was forced of saying:

_ There is a place next to... Axl.

There... The young man raised his head and looked the empty desk. Jenny moved quietly and the lessons began.

_ Your are French... ? Axl said.

The girl she turned her head toward him and nodded.

_ You speak English ?

Sean and Darrin sat a little further, were totally jealous !

_ Yes I speak English, but... I have some difficulties but, yes.

_ I love your French accent ! Axel laughed.

_ Thanks !

Jenny smiled and all at once the professor got mad:

_ Axl ! You disrupt not Jenny ! Well, as you get along well with Jenny... You will a presentation together!

The Health teacher was not all patient... And, if she said something, it had to be done !

_ Oh good but... What presentation ? Axl whispered.

A devilish smile formed on the face of teacher.

_ Axl, would not you listen ?

_ Oh yes, yes...

_ So, therefore... Said me !

_ Oh... Of course yes... It's about...

Jenny saw Axl confused and she helped him.

_ It's about ... the dangers of excess ?

_ Yes Jenny, yes ! You're right !

The professor looked Axl and added.

_ You're really lucky that I've you put together! That I have no comment to make!

The young man turned to Jenny who she made a little smile.

_ Thanks. Axl whispered.

Sean et Darrin were definitely jealous. Finally, the course is finished.

_ I'm sorry that you should be with me... Jenny said.

_ Oh no, it does not matter ! But.. Said me. How did you do to speak me and listen the teacher ?

She laughed.

_ In my school in French... I perfected this ! I'll teach this, a day !

Darrin and Sean arrived.

_ Hey I'm Sean and this dude is Darrin ! Began he.

_ Bewitched ! The girl replied

_ You speak English very good ! Noticed Darrin.

_ Oh thanks you !

_ Okay, okay... At noon you would eat with us ? Axl asked.

_ Why not ! Since we must work together !

_ Super ! We will get to know !

Jenny smiled again, and, Darrin discussed with her. However Sean took aside Axel.

_ What was you doing ? You eat with Cassidy no ?

_ Yes ! But, it will not be bored if there is Jenny with us ! And you and Darrin can come too of course !

_ Oh... If you say it... But, you will make a presentation together ! Moreover, you're very lucky because she's beautiful, intelligent and french !

_ Yes dude, yes, but I have Cassidy so... She does not interest me.

_ You're the only one !

_ Maybe.

And accompanied by Jenny, three boys the three boys went to the next class.


End file.
